tally and david's ending
by edwardbellajacob
Summary: about tally and david and their kids and has a lot of revenge in it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt a cool breeze ruffle my hair. I was riding through the forest, heading home. Suddenly a gust of wind turned my head down and to the left. At first I didn't see anything, but as I looked closer, I saw someone walking down in the forest. He looked up, into my eyes. His eyes were green and I knew at once, that I had to go down there. I descended into the forest, and as I got closer I started to turn off my hoverer. I landed and struck up a conversation with him.

"Why are you here? I've never seen anyone but me in the forest, and trust me; I come out here often enough to know what's out here." I said

"I live out here but I always stay hidden in the stone ruins," he replied,"I live here because I hate the city. I always have and always will."

"Have you even been in a city before? It sure doesn't look like it to me."

"No, but I've heard stories about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had passed and I was ready with my answer. I had been having the same feelings all week and I couldn't wait to go out into the forest and see David again. I was dressed (nicely dressed I must add) and waiting to go. I knew I had to go soon but I couldn't face him until I was completely sure that I wanted to do this. I prepared myself, hopped on my board and flew off.

As I neared the meeting place I heard a faint ruffle of leaves next to my ear. I swiveled my head around but saw nothing. My excitement must just be going to my head, I thought. After a few more minutes of traveling, I heard another faint ruffle, but even more faint than last time. I knew I had heard it though. I know the sounds of the forest better than anyone I know, except David. I realized it just then! That must have been David rustling the trees to let me know he was there and to see if I really knew the sounds and the ways of the forest. I went along a little farther to see if I could hear the rustle of leaves again and pinpoint where he was.

Something leaped at me and sent me sprawling across the forest floor.

"Boo! Ha, I scared you didn't I?" said David.

"Of course you didn't. I'm not scared that easily." I replied

"I saw you jump about four feet in the air, and you should have seen your face!"

I was thinking about making a nasty remark when I thought better of it. I thought that if I was going to live out here with him, we better get off to a good start.

"Hey! Tally! Hello? Are you in there?"

"What?" I asked feeling confused and caught up in my own thoughts.

"Are you going to give me your answer or not? I've been waiting nervously all week, so get on with it."

"I thought about it and realized that I would probably be happier in the forest with you."

"Yes! All right! I knew you'd make a good choice! First of all though, what's up with your clothes? Those aren't meant to be worn in the wild."

"What? Don't you like them?" I asked, a bit taken aback.

"I do but they're not meant for out here. Why don't you come with me to my house, and I'll make a list of what you need for you."

I was finally in comfortable clothes, after that itchy, hot and tight sweater. I was packed up and ready to go. Again! I was about to start the journey of my life and I was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had spent a measly three days in the forest and already I was exhausted beyond explanation.

"If I had known we had had to do this much work, I wouldn't have come," I said unhappily.

"I know, but if you had known and hadn't come, I wouldn't be with you. I am so glad Tally that you came; otherwise I wouldn't have known how I really feel about you. I know this might be a little bit too early to say this, but I have to. Tally, I love you."

"What?" I asked so surprised and confused. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell him I love him, but I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I still liked him a lot. "David, I like you a lot, but I'm not sure I love you yet."

"I know how you feel. It's okay, you can just think for as long as you need. I don't care if you don't ever love me but I'm just glad to have you here.

"David, can I go home and just rest for a while?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll finish cutting the logs. Can you take back what we've already done though?"

"Sure, I'll see you later."

As I got to our stone tower house I unloaded the logs and walked inside. Our house wasn't much but stone walls, blankets and pillows. I sat down on my bed, and thought about that akward few minutes. I started to doze off but jolted awake when I heard David fly up and drop off some logs. I lay back down and tried to fall asleep. I started to dream about David…

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out cutting logs," I said.

"I came back to rearrange the house and to tell you something," David replied.

"What are you rearranging?"

"The beds and to give you this," he said.

Suddenly he came up and kissed me.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and jumped out of my bed. "David? Are you there? I have to ask you something."

"Yes I'm here, what do you want?" he replied.

"I had this dream. I want to tell you about it. It was kind of weird."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's a weird dream, I wonder why you had it," said David.

"Me too," I replied, tangled up in my own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about right now?" asked David.

"Just about what I feel about you because I'm not sure if I like you or not."

"Just remember that you don't have to like me if you don't."

"I know, I'm just thinking," I replied, wondering if I did actually like him or not.

As we neared home I veered off into the forest.

"Where are you going?" David called after me.

"To think."

I flew to a tree and sat on a branch for a while. I was thinking about David. I realized that I did like him. I went back to tell him.

A few months later something huge happened to me! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"They're girls! I can't believe it! They're twins!"

"I know, I can't believe I actually did it. That was so much work though. They're beautiful."

I bet by now you can guess that I (Tally) had twins with David. I gazed at them through blurry eyes. I knew I would never in my life give them up for anything. I looked up at David. He was staring at them with his eyes glazed over. He looked up at me. I saw tears start to brim over and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?"I asked. I had never seen him like this before.

"I just can't help it, I love them, but I have the feeling we made a mistake," he replied sadly.

"What do you mean? How could we have made a mistake? They're the most perfect and most beautiful children on earth. What could be wrong?" I answered, very confused.

"I'm not talking about them, I know they are as perfect as perfect gets but I mean you and me. Something just doesn't feel right. I don't know. Just don't listen to me. We have perfect children and we're perfect for each other."

As you might've guessed already, David wasn't sure of their relationship. He still wanted to be with Tally but it didn't feel right. One day when Kokki and Chandra are standing on the grass island in the middle of the road, just after getting off of the bus, they hear rumbling and suddenly they look up. They see dark clouds rolling in.

"Why us? I can't believe it's going to rain. We even were dressed up today. Ugh," said Kokki.

"I don't know. We were always good to the environment," said Chandra.

Just as Kokki felt the first drop Tally drove up in their new car. They got in the car quickly and just in time. Just before the door closed it started down-pouring, and into the car.

"Close the door! Hurry up! Wow that was close. I got here just in time," said Tally.

They drove home pulled into the driveway.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! I'm getting all wet!" screamed Kokki as she got out of the car.

"I told you we shouldn't have moved back to the city," murmured Tally to David under her breath. "They got their dress clothes all wet."

"It'll be fine, don't worry," replied David.

"How do you know?"

So it went on like that for a few minutes until they raised their voices so loud that Kokki and Chandra got nervous. After that, Tally and David fought a lot; they just couldn't seem to resolve any of their conflicts. After a week or so Tally got fed up with everything so she decided to talk to David.


End file.
